


Warm coffees Cold nights

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Five and his family [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: Diego bashing I'm sorry





	Warm coffees Cold nights

"Can't you see I'm fucking trying Diego?" Klaus screamed, choking back sobs. He looked at Diego, his makeup was smudged and running. The two were standing in the front yard arguing.

"It doesn't look like it to me Klaus." Diego shot back angrily. Klaus balled his fists up trying to control his breathing, tears staining his face, as be rubbed at his eyes.

"Then what the hell does it look like!" Klaus yelled his feet digging into the grass as he stood his ground.

"It looks like you're out getting high while the rest of us do something with our lives." Diego retorted angrily.

"Have you tried seeing the dead all the time Diego? It's fucking hard. It gets to you man, the fact that I'm coherent at all is a goddamn miracle!" Klaus really wanted his brother to understand, he hated fighting.

"How fucking hard can it be, what's a ghost gonna do to you? It's a ghost. It sounds like you're just making shit up for pity Klaus." Diego knew he was probably being too harsh but at this point he didn't care.

"The rest of us are actually doing something with our lives, get the fuck up and stop being pathetic, you left us all behind and honestly we're better without you. Go ahead and act like we're the bad guys, we don't fucking need you." He continued. If Diego had been thinking properly he would have seen Klaus gone silent and realized he should stop while he still can, but Diego wasn't thinking properly.

"What would Ben think, or do you not care about him either." Diego spat out turning to walk back into the house. He stopped when Klaus grabbed his arm.

"Don't," Diego had never heard Klaus sound this angry before, "Don't you fucking dare. I'll tolerate you berating me but don't you fucking dare say I don't care about Ben or the others." Klaus released his grip from Diego's arm, turning around and storming away inside.

"If you care about us you'd act like it, instead you act like you're the only one with Daddy issues. You're just wasting your fucking time on drugs. Stop being so fucking useless Klaus." Diego yells after him. Klaus laughs, it's a bitter and empty laugh, and keeps walking.

"Wait, Klaus I didn't mean it!" Diego finally realized he'd gone too far. Klaus either didn't hear him or didn't want to because he just keeps walking.

 

Five finds Klaus later that night sitting on the roof. Whenever he couldn't find his brother, Five would always go to the roof now. He makes sure to bring a thermos of hot coffee and a warm fuzzy blanket.

"Klaus? What happened?" Five called out. He would have just teleported over to where Klaus was but last time he did, Klaus was extremely startled and almost fell off of the roof. Apparently Ben had laughed so hard he had fallen off the roof.

"Five?" Five hates how Klaus always sounds surprised when he checks up on him. As if Five would ever abandon Klaus, he loved his brother. He starts moving closer to the edge of the roof, he's done this so much he barely slips anymore.

"Why do you always choose the cold nights to be on the roof." Five grumbles playfully. Klaus laughs and turns to face Five. Klaus looks cold, his nose is bright red and he's shivering.

"To make you suffer, obviously." Klaus smiled at Five and gestures for him to come closer. Five complies and carefully walks over to the edge of the roof sitting down next to Klaus. Five wrapped the blanket around his brothers shoulders and handed him the coffee. Klaus perked up just at the sight of coffee and reached out for it. Five pulled the coffee out of Klaus's reach who in return whined.

"No coffee until you tell me what's wrong." Five said setting the coffee further away from Klaus who sighed.

"Diego and I got into a fight and he said some things that really hurt and..." Klaus trailed off.

"Let me guess, it's getting to you?" Five put his hand in his brothers arm. Klaus just nodded. Five reached over with his other hand and grabbed the coffee giving it to a very cold Klaus. 

"Do you mind me asking what happened Klaus?" Five asked gently.

"I really don't want to talk about it Five, maybe later." Klaus pleaded.

"Fine, but we're talking about this at some point ok?" Five leaned his head in Klaus who wrapped the blanket around Five as well.

"I'd wrap the blanket around you too Ben but you're kind of non corporeal." Klaus laughed. Five smiled, he loved his brothers.

"Wanna go back inside?" Klaus stiffened and Five remembered his room was right next to Diego's so he continued, "My room of course." Klaus relaxed and nodded his head so the two headed back up the roof and inside the mansion. Fives room was close to the door to the roof so it didn't take very long to get there. Fives room was barren, the only decoration was Dolores and a few thinks he had been tinkering with. Klaus always looked out of place in Fives room which they both thought was hilarious.

The last time Klaus had been in his room he'd gotten glitter everywhere. Five couldn't even be mad at him over it because it was just so damn funny. Even though Five was still finding fucking glitter on his clothes. After Klaus talked to Five, the two brothers ended up curled up together on Fives bed with a copious amount of blankets wrapped around them. Klaus's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he was so lucky to have Five. The smaller boy curled up closer to him and Klaus drifted off to sleep with a smile.

 


End file.
